Love is Complicated
by kickasspinay
Summary: Two little love triangles between Rinoa/Squall/Seifer, and Selphie/Zell/Irvine. Also, this is the first of some chapters.


Love is So Complicated-Chapter 1  
from: *moonlight_angel*   
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.......blah blah.......  
Yeah.....Okay, on with the story!  
  
The night sky was glittered with stars, yet Irvine, Zell and   
Squall kept fighting the T-Rexaur.  
" DAMN IT! WHY WON'T IT DIE?!" Zell panted as he was low on   
life.  
Squall cured him and Irvine delivered the final blow as the   
T-Rexaur plopped to the ground.  
" That took forever," Irvine remarked.  
" Yeah. I think we've had enough for tonight," Squall agreed.  
" Come on!" Zell grumbled, as he stumbled to Squall. " One more  
fight?"  
" No, Zell. You're hurt," Squall shook his head, pointing with  
his gun-blade the deep cut on Zell's leg.  
" Man!" Zell groaned.  
They hurried back to their dorms.  
  
Selphie yawned and stretched and got dressed. She hurried   
through to the cafeteria, meeting Zell in the line.  
" Hiya, Zell!" Selphie smiled cheerfully.  
" Hey, Selph." Zell yawned and prayed eagerly.  
" Praying for hotdogs, Zell?" Selphie giggled.  
" Yeah!"  
" Hotdogs for breakfast, Zell?" Selphie shook her head.   
" You're too weird.''  
Zell and Selphie laughed until Zell got to the front and the   
lunchlady was handing him the last hotdog, until Selphie slipped up in  
between and snatched it, running off.  
  
" Looks like someone's flirting," Squall grumbled, gesturing   
to Zell chasing Selphie.  
" I think it's cute," Rinoa giggled.  
" .............Whatever." Squall shrugged.  
" I think it's weird, actually. Hotdogs for breakfast?" Quistis  
remarked.  
" Yeah," Rinoa nodded as she took a bite of her breakfast   
burrito.  
Irvine didn't say anything.  
  
" AHHHHHHHH! WOULD YOU STOP CHASING ME?! I'LL LET YOU HAVE THE  
HOTDOG! JUST STOP IT!" Selphie laughed out loud.  
" YOU BETTER!" Zell called.  
Selphie spun around and tossed him the hotdog, before she   
crashed into trash cans. She groaned.  
" Oh, man! Selphie! You okay?" Zell hurried to her.  
" SELPHIE!" everyone else shouted.  
The others hurried over to her. Zell helped her up and Selphie   
smiled at him, brushing herself off.  
" I'm okay. Gee, I'm such a klutz!" Selphie giggled at her   
foolish clumsiness.  
" No kidding!" Zell teased.  
" You okay, Selphie? You better watch where you're going, next   
time, or else you'll get really hurt," Irvine said.  
" Yes, I'm fine," Selphie grinned at him. " Thanks for being   
such a great friend.''  
Irvine grinned and shot a death look at Zell. Zell blinked   
back in confusion.  
" Well, I'm going to go, now. I'll see you guys later,"   
Selphie began to walk off.  
" Yo, where are you going?" Zell asked, walking beside her.  
" To the quad," Selphie smiled.  
" I'll go with you," Zell said, almost immediatly.  
" Okay, fine." Selphie nodded.   
They walked off, leaving Irvine clueless and hurt.  
  
Rinoa sighed as she strode to the Library Center. She bumped   
into someone. She looked down.  
" Oh, I'm so sorry........" Rinoa looked up into familiar eyes.  
" Rinoa! Where's Squall?"  
" Seifer!" Rinoa gasped.  
" What's wrong?''  
Seifer leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Rinoa  
smacked his face. Seifer laughed and touched his cheek. He narrowed   
his eyes at her, then sighed.  
" Come on, Heartilly, I don't have time to mess around," Seifer  
snarled.  
" Why do you want to know where Squall is?" Rinoa said hastily.  
" Why did I ask you?" Seifer sighed and stalked off.  
Rinoa growled after him before storming into the library.  
  
Selphie shook as she sat on her bed, dazed. She glanced at her  
nightstand, which had pictures of Squall, Rinoa,  
Quistis...........................Zell and Irvine. I have to decide,  
Selphie thought. She loved both. Irvine had admitted his true   
feelings for her when Selphie thought he was kidding. And Zell? Hell,   
she hadn't a clue.  
  
*Past*  
  
Selphie laughed as Zell sang high and cracked.  
" You know, you don't sing very good," Selphie teased.  
" Hey! I tried!" Zell cried hoplessly.  
He sat next to her and Selphie began to play the bass guitar.   
Another guitar joined in her tune. Selphie and Zell turned to see   
Irvine standing behind them, playing gently and very well. Selphie  
giggled and stood up. They played a nice tune. Zell grinned and stood   
up. When they were done, Selphie smiled at Irvine, even smirked at him.  
" You guys are good!" Zell complimented.  
" ...........Thanks," Irvine nodded, tipping his hat.  
" You're great at being a guitarist, Irvine!" Selphie giggled   
as she lay the guitar down.  
" Yeah," Zell agreed.  
" You do well at the bass guitar yerself, Seffie," Irvine   
added.  
" Oh, Irvy!" Selphie wrapped her arms around him dramatically.  
" Selphie."  
" Irvine. You know I love you," Selphie giggled in that   
dramatic woman's voice in the old movies.  
" And I love you, now and ferever," Irvine agreed.  
" Irvine! Take me now, for I will give you all my love,"   
Selphie joked.  
" Alrighty," Irvine grinned, his normal voice taking over.  
He swept her up in his arms and Selphie laughed.  
" Oh, come on!" Selphie laughed.  
" Selphie. I ain't kidding."  
" What?" Selphie stopped.  
" I love you."  
Selphie gasped and accidenly, she dropped out of his arms,   
landing on her side. She groaned and looked up when Zell helped her  
up. Selphie sighed.  
" Selphie, are you okay?" Zell asked.  
" Yeah, I'm fine," Selphie nodded.  
Then she ran off.  
  
* Present*  
  
" I can't decide......." Selphie shook her head.  
Zell and Irvine stood outside her door, listening.  
" I just can't choose between them......." Selphie sighed.  
  
Rinoa adjusted her blue overdress and sighed as she approached  
the library.  
" I hope they have the book I'm looking for," she prayed.  
After she searched bookcases and found nothing, she just went   
into the study area and sat down, sighing heavily. But then a navy  
blue book popped up in front of her face. Rinoa looked up.  
" Is this what you were looking for, Rinoa?"  
" Yes." after a long pause, '' Thanks, Seifer.''  
" Hey, no prob! It was right under your nose and you didn't   
even see it," Seifer straightened his jacket.  
'' How'd you know?" Rinoa asked, reaching for the book.  
" Uh, uh uh!" Seifer shook his head, pulling back the hand   
that was holding the book.   
" What do you want, Seifer?" Rinoa demanded.  
" First of all, why do you hang out with that chicken wuss,   
mediocre instructor, dull 'knight' of yours and that annoying brat?"  
Seifer asked.  
" Why would you care? They're my friends!" Rinoa snapped.  
" Why don't you come with me?"  
" What? Why should I? I'm with Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis   
and Irvine!"  
" Oh yes, that goof cowboy."  
" He's not a goof, Seifer! You are! Now give me that book!"   
Rinoa shouted.  
'' No," Seifer grinned.  
" Seifer! If you wanted to give it to me, then why don't   
you?!" Rinoa snarled angrily.  
Seifer paused. " Maybe it's cause you look cute when you're  
angry."  
" Don't give me that!" Rinoa snapped, her face turning red.  
'' Fine, here," Seifer said, holding out the book.  
Rinoa snatched it and stormed to the counter. The librarian,  
(girl with pigtails) looked bewildered.  
" Err, you can have it, since I've witnessed the trouble you   
went through," she smiled.  
" Thank you," Rinoa said, rather hastily.   
She signed her name in the cover and Seifer came up from   
behind and grabbed it.  
" Seifer!" Rinoa sighed, and gave up.  
" ..........Haha........Rinoa?"  
" You can have it!"   
Seifer paused and examined her cursive. It was beautiful and  
graceful-like. He touched it gently and watched as Rinoa dissapear.  
" The truth is, I'm still in love with you."  
  
" DAMN IT!" Zell groaned as he slumped to his knees.  
" Zell!" Irvine yelped.  
He was about to cast a Curaga, but stopped when flashes of   
pretty Selphie came to mind. Squall was about to cast a Curaga, but   
Irvine, unexpectedly, shot him, the bullet only slashed his arm. He   
sneered and cast a Guardian Force, Ifrit. The T-Rexaur bit Zell before  
he collapsed. Zell groaned and fell backward, with Squall crying out.  
" ZELL! THE HELL, IRVINE?!" Squall shouted.  
He knelt by his side and sighed.  
" He's badly wounded. AND WHY DID YOU SHOOT AT ME?!" Squall   
screeched.  
" Well, ya see.......Nah, never mind. You wouldn't understand,   
anyway." Irvine gave up.  
" Just tell me," Squall growled.  
" All right. It's because of Selphie, okay?"  
Irvine turned his back and sighed heavily.   
" ALL THIS BECAUSE OF SELPHIE?!"  
" Yeah....." Irvine nodded guiltily.  
" Okay, Irvine. You listen to me." Squall paused.  
Irvine came up and knelt by Zell's side.  
" I'm sorry...." he sighed.  
" You help me carry Zell to the Infirmary and I'll help you   
get Selphie, understand?" Squall heaved a sigh.  
" Okay...." Irvine nodded, feeling foolish.  
" Let's go......"  
  
  
* How was it so far? Now I need your help. Zell or Irvine? I'm stuck  
on that. The more reviews for Zell, I'll make it a Zelphie. But more   
reviews for Irvine, and I'll make it a Selphie/Irvine. Okay? This is   
the first of some chapters. Peace.*  
*moonlight_angel* 


End file.
